Easier Said Than Done
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: "Stay Strong."   I'm Sorry, I don't think i can anymore.
1. Chapter 1 Asking Means Threaten

Hi, My name is Dougie. Dougie Lee Poynter. I used to live in Essex where I attended Gable Hall high school. I am 14 years old and is currently sitting in the back seat of my mom's car waiting to move to London, unfortunately.

I used to live with my mom, dad and sister, Jazzie in a fairly big house, it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a fairly large kitchen and garden. I have lived there all my life but my Dad has recently lost his job and we can't afford to live there anymore so we have to move to London in a smaller house but at least I still get my own room.

I have attended Gable Hall High School for 2 years and before we moved I had started year 9. It was my birthday last week and the guys at school decided to celebrate it, by giving me my annual birthday wedgie. Now I know what your thinking, and you would be right, I was Gable Hall High's punching bag. I had no friends, unless you count the guys that asked to copy my homework a few times.

When I say "Ask" I mean "Threaten".

My younger sister Jazzie is 2 years younger than me,12, and is in year 7. She is also on the people I hate list I have made up in my head. She is the worlds most annoying person I have ever met, she takes the piss out of me continuously, she goes into my room without asking, she steals my things, hides my things, the list could go on but I would be here forever. I mean I have enough of people like that at school, let alone at home.

Anyway, where was I?, oh yeah, I am currently sitting in the back of the car, on the left, my favourite seat, and Jazzie is sitting next to me, texting and crying about leaving her "Bezzies" as she likes to call them. My Dad is in front of me comforting her and my mom is saying goodbye to the neighbours. I am listening to my Ipod, silently thanking my Dad for loosing his job.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will make new friends in London, you're a sweet girl"

_Sweet? Sweet! She is the devils daughter! The Queen of Mean! The younger Regina George from that film I watched once, Mean Girls!_

"Course you will, Jazz, I mean who wouldn't want you as a friend" My mom said as she sat in the car.

"Anyone with sense" I said as quiet as I could.

"Douglas!" My dad shouted.

_Douglas? What the?_

"Since when, was I named Douglas? Nowhere on my birth certificate does it say 'Douglas' last time I checked it said 'Dougie', if your going to say it, say it right!" I snapped back at him.

_Saying my Dad and me don't get along is an understatement, we hate each others guts! We always have, ever since Jazzie was born. I was tossed out the window, forgotten, and he always shouts at me no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try, I can't do anything right as far as he's concerned._

"Dougie, sweetheart, I know your upset but please don't snap at your father" my mom said driving away and waving at the neighbours.

"I am not upset about leaving this place, it's a shit hole"

"Dougie! Language!" My Dad shouted turning around in his seat to glare his ugly face at me. I just turned my music up and started to do the air guitar in my seat, smirking.

_I pretend that I'm not bothered about moving to a new home and a new school but I am. I'm scared shitless. I don't think that I can take being hurt anymore. Family or not. I'm sick of my sister laughing at me, my Dad continually hating me, my mom pretending she doesn't notice the bruises down my back and arms from being shoved up against the wall from my Dad and guys at school and all the people at school laughing at me, shoving me, calling me names. I hate it!_

"Dougie?" My mom said staring at me in the rear view mirror.

"What?" I ask taking out my headphones.

"Speak politely to your mother, boy!" My Dad shouts. _Fucking hell! What could this guy moan about next?_

"What, Mother?" I say sarcastically.

"You start your new school tomorrow and you know I only want the best for you-"_ That's likely. _"-and to do that I want you to at least try to make friends, this time."

_What does she mean, "Try", what does she think I have been doing since I was born?_

"I do try!"

"I know you do, baby, but please try harder, for me?"

"It depends if they will accept Gay people as friends" Jazzie said smirking at me.

"I'm not gay! Shut up, you little shit!"

"Dougie!" Dad shouted at me again.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You never do" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"nothing" I said looking down putting my headphones back in.

"That's what I thought"


	2. Chapter 2  It's Always My Fault

We finally arrived at our new home in the late afternoon that day. I was silent for the whole journey after that little argument with Dad.

I helped mom get all the cases in while Dad looked around all the rooms.

"Dougie, could you help me carry these boxes of ornaments?" I took the boxes off her. "Don't drop them" She warned me as I started to walk into the house with them.

"Bagsy, biggest bedroom!" Jazzie shouted as she started to run into the house, but I was about to walk through the door, and she pushed me hard out the way. I dropped the box and the ornaments crashed onto the floor.

"Dougie! What did I say?" Mom shouted, just as Dad walked outside.

"You idiot!" He walked up to me and spat at me as he spoke.

"D-dad, I didn't mean to, J-Jazzie-"

"Don't blame this on your sister!"

"But S-S-She-" He hit me on the side of my head. My automatic reaction was to hold my head but Dad grabbed my arm.

"Room, Now! Think about what you have just done. No dinner!"

I literally ran up to a room, which I guess was mine as it was the smallest bedroom. I curled up into a ball in the corner.

_Why does he hate me? It was Jazzie's fault! It's always her fault! Why won't he believe me?_ _He thinks that she can't do a thing wrong, that she is a perfect child. She's not! Well at least school can't get any worse than this, can it?_

"Dougie?" Jazzie walked in. She looked at me in the corner. She laughed. "Wimp"

I looked up at her, walking closer. "Fuck Off!" I screamed a little too loud. She smirked.

"Dad, Dougie swore at me!" She shouted running out the room.

_Here we go again._

After Dinner, well, their dinner while I was upstairs listening to my Ipod, Mom helped me bring up all my furniture. My bed, Wardrobe, Chest of drawers and a desk. She then went downstairs to watch TV with Dad and Jazzie. They do this every night while I stay upstairs on my own. I was on my own unpacking all of my clothes and things. I put all of my posters up on my walls, that took a while because I wanted them in the exact place that they were in my old room. In my old room above my bed there was a collage of posters, all of Blink-182, I called it my shrine. So you can understand why it took so long.

I had everything unpacked except, _Where was my Bass?_ It was my prize possession. The only thing that kept me happy. I ran downstairs and into the living room.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She didn't look up from the TV though.

"Where's my bass?"

Silence. _She wasn't listening._

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Bass? Where is it?"

"umm, I don't know, wherever you left it, dear." _Typical._

"Dad?" I walked in front of the TV so he was listening to me.

"What?" He Snapped.

"Do you know where my bass is?"

"Oh, right, didn't I tell you? We had to sell it when we moved so we had some money for groceries, you know, to start us off" _They fucking did what?_

"Wait, what?"

"Aww, is Dougie going to cry because his only friend is gone?" Jazzie said laughing.

"Shut it you!" I said pointing at her. "Why?" I said looking at Dad.

"Why, what? Can you get out of the way!"

"No! Why my things? What about some of Jazzie's stuff!" I was shouting now.

"Jazzie doesn't have much that is worth selling!"

"She has the whole of bloody Gamestation in her room. Laptop, PS3, Wii, Xbox, DS, PSP and Ipod touches and, a fucking Iphone. All I have is my Ipod 'stupid' shuffle."

"Get over it, your noise maker is gone"

The conversation was obviously over because he turned up the volume on the TV and looked away.

I started to walk upstairs.

"Dougie?"

"Yes, mom?" I muttered.

"It's late, bed."

I looked at the clock. It was 10pm.

"But, it's only 10!"

Dad turned and glared at me.

"Right, ok, bed" I said and walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Cold Outside

My alarm went off at 7am. I got up and went into the shower quickly. Dad usually wakes up at 7 for work. It was raining badly outside, good thing mom is dropping me off.

A loud bang came from the door.

"Sorry, Dad I'm coming out now" I said quietly.

I quickly put a towel around me and hurried out the bathroom, not daring to look at him.

I got dressed in my new uniform which was a white blouse, black trousers, black and gold striped tie and a black blazer. I hated it, especially the tie, partly because in my old school we had a tie, and the "Hard" people liked to used it to grab people by it, and that hurt, believe me, I would know.

I went downstairs and made myself some toast.

_Please make some friends, there has got to be someone out there that likes me. Anyone!_

Once I had eaten my breakfast, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and brushed my blonde hair so my fringe swept over my eyes and used gel to spike it up at the back.

I went downstairs and waited for my mom because she had to drop me off at school as it was too far to walk.

_She should be down by now, why was she taking so long? Is she in the shower? I can't hear any water running._

I walked up the stairs into my parents room.

"Mom" I whispered by the door.

Silence. She was still asleep. I walked over to her and shook her gently awake.

"Mom"

"hmmm" she said opening her eyes to look at me.

"Mom, you need to take me to school"

"urgh, can't you walk?" _In this bloody weather?_

"but it's tipping it down outside!"

"too tired, see you later sweetie"

She turned away from me and fell back to sleep.

I looked at the clock 7:38am. My new school starts at 7:45. If I leave now I might be able to get there by 2nd lesson. _Great! First day and I'm going to be soaked and late!_

I ran downstairs grabbed my bag, keys, phone and Ipod and ran out the door.

I was at the end of my road when I stopped.

_Shit! Where's Jazzie?_

I took out my old battered mobile and dialled her number.

"Dougie, you idiot! don't call me in school!"

_In school? How did she get there?_

"How the bloody hell did you get there on time?"

"Dad took me. Oh, the teacher is here, bye!"

She put the phone down.

_Of course, Dad would drop her off, but leave me to run in the rain, late._

I got to school an hour late, I went straight to the reception to collect my timetable and to say I'm late.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she looked my up and down and gave me a sympathetic look and then smiled. I was dripping wet and was shivering from the cold.

"I-I-I'm a new student" I said stuttering from the cold.

"Oh yes, what's your name?" she said going towards a cabinet.

"D-Dougie P-Poynter"

She nodded and passed me a folder.

"Sign here-" She pointed to a line. I signed it. "-and this is your timetable." She got a sheet of paper out of the folder and showed me all the lessons I have.

"Maths is on at the moment with Mr Dalton, in room 38-" She smiled at my confused face. "Just down there." she pointed down a long corridor.

"and your detention tonight will be with Mrs Perkins in room 25, I'm sure someone will show you where that is." _Huh? First day!_

"D-Detention?" I asked quietly, still cold.

"yes, your late detention, 1 hour, after school. I will phone your parents now and tell them you will be late."

_Oh crap, I'm in trouble but it's mom's fault for not getting her lazy arse out of bed!_

"Now off to your lesson."

She shooed me out the reception and I walked down the corridor she pointed to.

I eventually found room 38 and I looked through the window. Mr Dalton was showing some weird math stuff on a board and all the students looked incredibly bored.

_Well let's get this over with._

I knocked the door.

"come in!" Mr Dalton shouted looking at the door.

I walked in quietly.

"Sorry, I'm late, I'm new" I said quickly, shutting the door behind me.

"Ah, you must be Mr Poynter." he said. I could hear stifled laughter from some of the students.

"umm, yes"

He sighed and pointed to a seat in front of him.

"well, better late than never, you better catch up fast. Sit here"

I sat down and took out a pen. He gave me a book and I wrote my name down.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, Pythagoras Theorem" He looked at me. "Dougie, how do you work out Pythagoras?"

_I DON'T BLOODY KNOW I ONLY JUST GOT HERE!_

"I don't know, Sir." I said quietly. I could hear laughing again.

"Hmm, pity, now class, turn to page 342 in the textbook and finish 20 questions before the end of the lesson!" He said loudly to the class. "I'll be back in a minute." He left the classroom.

"Hey, greasy!" Someone poked me in the back. _Greasy?_

I turned around. "What?" This bold, big kid was looking at me smirking. _Not again!_

"Ever heard of a shower?"

"It's called rain, you know something that falls out of the sky-" I pointed to the ceiling, attempting to be brave but it was failing, badly.

"You better watch what you're saying, midget, you don't wanna be hanging from the flag pole on your first day, do you?" He stood up and was walking around in front of my table now, glaring at me.

"Chris, Don't be a Dick, leave him" Someone said next to me. I looked across and saw a dark haired boy with freckles all over his cheeks and nose, he smiled at me and I silently thanked him.

Chris walked back to his chair and started to his work.

"umm, thanks, back then" I said quietly, looking at the dark haired boy, sitting next to me.

"No probs-" he stopped working and looked at me. I looked up as well. "-Hi, I'm Danny, Danny Jones" He smiled at me.

"umm, Hi" I said.

_I've never been in this situation before. I don't know what to say!_

"You gonna tell me your name?" He laughed.

"Sorry, Dougie Poynter" He tried to stifle a laugh. "It's ok, I'm used to it, you can laugh" He burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes. He saw this and instantly stopped laughing.

"sorry, mate, my name is Daniel Alan David Jones, Imagine trying to write that on every exam paper you have" I giggled.

"Your name sounds a bit posh when you say it all together"

He thought for a second and then laughed with me.

"Yeah, it does a bit"

We sat in silence for a few minutes while we looked at the book. Danny was doing his work quickly. _He obviously knows what he is doing. I don't have a fucking clue! Should I ask him? He might not want to help me? Oh, fuck it, ask him you wimp!_

"Umm-" I said. Danny looked up and me and laughed.

"Do you want some help?" He smiled at me.

_Is it that obvious?_

I smiled shyly back. "um, yeah please…If you don't mind that is" I added quickly.

"Course not, ok, what you are trying to work out is the longest side-" he pointed to a picture of a triangle, I nodded. "-So all you have to do is multiply the 2 shorter side by themselves, add the answers together and then square root it-" I nodded. "-do you have a calculator?"

I shook my head. _Dad was going to bring one home from work for me but didn't._

"It's ok, you can share mine" He smiled at me. "Understand?"

"Kind of"

He grabbed my book and started to write something down. He gave it back to me and I looked at the inside cover. It read:

_Square_

_Square_

_Add_

_Square Root_

I looked at him.

"Just follow those steps and you will pass in no time"

"ok, but what about the shorter sides?"

He laughed and took me through it.

After class it was break so Danny showed me around the school and then we went to sit on a bench somewhere outside.

"So, Dougie-"

He looked at me.

"What?" I said looking back at him.

"So, why did you move schools? I've never seen you around before." _I really don't like personal questions._

"well, I just moved from Essex and this is the only school by where I live."

He nodded.

"Did you like it in Essex?" He actually looked interested.

"it was ok, the area was nice where I lived but-" I stopped.

"But?"

I looked down, embarrassed. He looked down at me, curious.

"I got bullied, ok?" I went red, waiting for the laugher but there wasn't any.

"Hey, mate, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I hope you don't mind me asking but, what happened?"

I looked up.

"well, um, ok, there was this kid, the most popular kid in school, his name was Darren, and, um, he spread rumours around the school that in the guys changing room, I kept on looking at him and once on the way home, he lived by me and our parents wanted us to walk together, he said that I admitted that I liked him, and that I was gay"

I looked at him, he was looking away.

"I'm not gay. In case your wondering"

He looked up. "It's fine, carry on."

"Well, him and his friends, always pushed me into walls and threatened me a lot, but once just before I left, he pushed me into lockers, and I snapped, I started screaming at him to grow up and leave me alone, he ran up to me, grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the wall, his mates were telling me that he has gone to far, he wouldn't listen and started punching me, he was grabbing me too tight and I couldn't breath very well, that's when the teacher showed up and forced Darren off me, I grabbed my bag and legged it out the school, I just ran home"

I was looking down again.

Danny tapped me on the arm, silently telling me that its ok.

"What did your parents say?" He asked.

"well, my mom just started shouting at me for leaving school and my dad, well we don't get along much" I laughed at the look on his face, he looked shocked.

"They did nothing!"

"umm, but it's ok-"

I was in the middle of speaking when Jazzie and her, what looked like new mates, walked up to us.

"Dougie!" She looked at Danny shocked. "Who's this?"

"I'm Danny" Danny said smiling.

"Hi. Dougie, congrats, you've got through a day without screwing up!" She said sarcastically.

"You know about the detention?"

"Yep! Oh, and about your little mess up in Math with that bold guy"

"Right, Ok, Is that all?"

Danny smirked at me.

Jazzie looked annoyed, probably because I don't care what she says at he moment. _I'm actually making friends!_

"No! The school has phoned Dad while he was at work, about your detention-" She laughed at my face. "-and as you can probably tell he is not happy, see ya" She walked away laughing with her friends.

_Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! I'm dead!_

"Dougs? Dougie!" Danny was shaking me.

"I'm dead." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Day Detention

The next two lessons didn't go smoothly either. I have only met Danny for a few hours and I think he was already sick of me.

We had Science and we were doing an experiment, I was partners with Danny and I wasn't listening much. Danny was telling me what I had to do and I was messing it up. We had 3 experiments to do in a hour and we only finished one because of me.

Then we had English and we had to pick out key quotes of the novel 'Of Mice and Men' I just sat there flicking through the book, and I had nothing written down, but Danny being Danny let me copy his.

It was lunch now and I was in the cafeteria poking my food and talking to Danny when 2 guys walked up to us.

"Hey, Dan" said a blonde haired guy that looked a few years older than me.

"Hi, Dan!" said a guy with spiked up brown hair, I've seen him around a few times, He's in year 10.

They looked at me.

"Who's this?" they asked together.

"Oh, yeah, this is Dougie-" he pointed at me, I smiled shyly. "-Dougie, this is Tom-" he pointed at the blonde one that came to sit next to me. "-and this is Harry." he pointed at the brown haired guy that sat next to Danny.

"Hi" I said shyly looking at my food.

"Tom's in year 11 and Harry is in year 10." Dan said.

"Um, Nice to meet you." I said Shyly.

"Same, so how you like the new school?" Tom asked while eating.

"Uh, it's alright, I guess"

Harry laughed.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing, it's exactly what Danny said when he started." Danny pushed him.

"You joined late then as well?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, I moved from Bolton, last year" He said shrugging.

"Bo-"

I was about to ask him something but Chris came up behind me and forced my head down and I whacked it off the table.

"Ouch! Shit!" I said clutching my head.

Chris walked off laughing. Danny stood up.

"What the fuck, Chris!"

"Dan, seriously, it's fine, leave him." I said holding my head. Danny sat down. Harry held out a tissue for me. I looked at him strangely.

"Your nose is bleeding" he said quietly. I took the tissue and held it to my nose, thanking him.

"Dougs, you cant let him get away with that!" Tom said to me.

"It's fine." I muttered.

Danny sat quietly looking really angry. Once we had finished eating we stood up.

"Dan? You coming History?" I ask him.

Danny nodded and stood up.

We stood in the corridor waiting to go in the classroom.

"be right back, need to pee" said Danny. I nodded and he walked off.

Just then Chris came down the corridor and he smiled when he saw me on my own.

He grabbed me and pushed me into the other side of the corridor, my head hit the wall and I screamed. I fell to the floor whimpering.

_It's happening again! Just like last time!_

"You're pathetic!" He shouted at me. "You're nothing!"

He started to kick me in the stomach. _What is this guys problem? He doesn't even know me!_

"Oi!" I heard someone running. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Danny, listen, he's a dick!"

Chris kicked me again.

"You fucking touch him again and I swear-" Dan started to walk towards me.

"Or what?" Chris shouted. "What can you do? You're a nobody here, you couldn't threaten a 4 year old!"

Danny ran up to him and punched him in the face, just as Miss Morton walked out of her classroom.

"Mr Jones!"

Danny turned around. "Miss, D-"

"Detention, 1 hour, after school, in now!" Danny walked up to me and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and we walked into the classroom. He dragged me to the back of the room and we sat in the far left corner.

Miss Morton started talking about something but I wasn't listening, my head was pounding!

I was holding my head, when a note was passed to me, Danny looked at me and smiled.

I opened it:

Hey, mate, How's your head? :D 

I looked across at him and he smiled, I giggled slightly.

**Bloody Fantastic. What were you thinking back there?**

That as you have a detention. I want one too!

**Funny.**

What friend would I be if I just stood there and watch you get attacked by a baboon.

**One that wants to live?**

Nah. Living doesn't really suit me.

I punched him lightly on the arm.

**I can't believe that Miss Morton can't see us writing these.**

Why do you think I forced you to sit here?

**I dunno, admiring the scenery outside?**

Yeah, cuz that's what I do now. Admire school scenery.

**What will your parents say about getting detention?**

Dunno. probably won't be happy about it.

**Idiot.**

The bell rang for the end of school, me and Dan made our way towards the Detention room. Once we got there we sat down next to each other and were bored for a whole hour.

_1 hour! All because I missed first period, I mean I wasn't that late, I can understand why Dan got an hour, I mean, he punched Chris…that was so funny though, the look on his face was brilliant!_

My head was still hurting so I sat with my head resting on the table, Danny was making paper airplanes, by the time we had finished the detention, Danny had made, what looked like, a whole airport.

"Dougs, it's over, you coming?" Dan said standing up.

"oh, yeah"

We stood up and walked out of the school together, we got across the road when a car pulled up next to us. Dad got out.

"You! Boy! In!"

Danny looked shocked. I literally ran towards the car.

"Dougs, wait" He said quietly.

"See you tomorrow, Dan!"

I got in and we drove off leaving Danny standing on the side of the road completely confused.


	5. Chapter 5 Your Dad's a Psycho

As soon as I got through the door, I was hit around the head and sent to my room.

_Seriously! What is it with people's hands connecting with my head Today?_

Jazzie was sleeping over at a mates house tonight, _already!_, so I finally got some piece and quiet, I got out of my uniform and lied down on my bed.

_As strange as it sounds, I actually don't mind going to school tomorrow. I have a friend! Dougie Poynter, the popular! Well, not exactly popular, but one more person than I had before. This makes the grand total of: 1._

I laughed to myself, just as Dad walked into my room.

"Boy?"

I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Me and your mother are going out for the night, so you've got the house to yourself."

_Yesssssss!_

I nodded.

"We will be back around midnight so don't think you can be doing an all nighter, you've got school work to do"

_No I don't, we didn't get any homework._

Dad handed me a pile of work.

_Seriously it was massive, it could have been the size of Big Ben, The Twin Towers put together, The Eiffel tower!_

"I want this done tonight."

"What?"

He glared at me. "Someone has to keep you on top of the class."

I sighed and he closed the door.

Once I heard the front door slam, I ran into Jazzie's room, took her laptop and ran back into mine.

I turned it on and logged into my MSN.

_I know what your thinking, Why would he need to go on MSN if he hasn't got any friends? But you never know, someone might want to add me to apologise and i'm not in any position to decline!_

I checked my messages and I was about to log off when I saw something flashing in the corner.

1 Friend Request.

I clicked on it. Danny.

_How the fuck did he find me?_

I accepted and it told me that he was online. He started speaking to me straight away.

**Danny: **About bloody time! I've been waiting on here for bloody ages!

**Dougie: **How the fuck did you find me?

**Danny: **searched

**Dougie: **stalker

**Danny: **-shrug-

Anyways… WUU2?

**Dougie: **?

**Danny: **It means 'what you up to?' alien!

**Dougie: **talking to you?

**Danny: **hey! Just looked at your page, I'm your only friend?

I stopped writing and looked at the screen. _Brilliant! now he thinks I'm a loner! Well I am but there was no reason for him to know._

**Danny: **hello? You there?

**Dougie: **oh, yeah, sorry, Jazzie wanted me.

**Danny: **really? Is that why she is at mine? Lol

_Huh?_

**Dougie: **what?

**Danny: **ur sis is staying at mine, she's having a sleepover with my sis

**Dougie: **you have a sister?

**Danny: **yeah, Vicky :D

Anyways, you should add Tom and Harry, you liked them right?

**Dougie: **yeah, ill add them now

While I was finding them, neither of us wrote, I didn't really know what to say.

_I really need to do my math work dad gave me._

I picked up the pile and looked at the first question. Trigonometry.

_What in the whole, wide, living, world of fuck is that?_

The laptop made a beeping noise. Danny wrote something.

**Danny: **is your sis high or something?

I laughed.

**Dougie: **Why?

**Danny: **she is so bloody loud!

**Dougie: **umm Danny?

**Danny: **?

**Dougie: **do ya think you could help me?

**Danny: **with?

**Dougie: **homework

**Danny: **Shit! We have homework?

**Dougie: **no, I get homework from my dad

**Danny: **?

oh, yeah, was that your dad, the guy that picked you up?

**Dougie: **yeah

**Danny: **no offence but…he looks like a psycho :/

I laughed.

**Dougie: **none taken, wait does that mean that I look like a psycho?

**Danny: **….maybe…..

**Dougie: **fuck you!

**Danny: **I'm joking, anyways what's this homework?

**Dougie: **something called Trigonometry

**Danny: **oh right, easy

**Dougie: **easy for you to say, all I see is a bunch of bloody triangles, I mean why triangles, what about circles and squares! How shape-ist!

**Danny: **Come on, lets get started.


	6. Chapter 6 Far Away!

Me and Danny stayed like that until about 11pm, him helping me with homework and randomly talking, mostly about Chris, who we have now named 'Egg-Head'.

I went offline then because Mom and Dad would be back, Danny thought It was weird but when I mentioned my psychotic dad, he let me off. I think Danny is a bit scared of him, but I don't mind, he scares me too.

The next day, was a repeat of yesterday, I got up, showered, dressed, ate, brushed my teeth and hair but, when I went downstairs Mom was waiting for me.

"oh, mom, your up" I said shocked.

"ready to go? I have to get to work early today." She didn't look happy with me, maybe something was up.

"yeah" we walked to the car when Jazzie ran out the house and got into the front.

"OI!" I shouted, Mom looked at me and gave me a glare, as if to say, Not today please.

I got into the back and we were almost at school when mom started crying.

"mom?" Jazzie asked.

"sorry, dear" She wiped her tears and carried on driving.

_This isn't like mom, she never cries, what happened last night?_

We parked up outside the school, mom turned to me.

"sorry, I can't pick you up after school, Jazzie has a dance show tonight" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"No worries, ill walk home with Danny."

She looked shocked. "Who?"

"a guy I-" I was cut off by someone shouting my name. Danny was waving at me by the school. I laughed. "-him, bye, mom"

I got out the car and ran up to him.

"Hi, mate" He said smiling.

"Hi" I said panting.

"Dude, you only ran up a few stairs"

"Not used to running"

He laughed.

"well, we have P.E today so we can train you up"

I gave him a look as it to say, Not bloody likely.

He smiled at me.

"wait!" I stopped and he stopped a few spaces ahead of me.

"what?"

"we have P.E today?"

He smiled at me. "don't you read your timetable?" I shook my head.

"no, no, no, this is bad"

"Why?" He looked at me strangely. I wasn't listening.

"ok, so all I need to do is go home early, fake ill? Nah, can't act. Climb over the gates?-" I heard Danny laugh. "-nah, can't climb, oh, wait, I've got it! Hide in the toilets all lesson!"

Danny burst out laughing. I looked at him strangely.

"What?" I looked hurt.

"that's your big plan? Hiding? What's wrong with P.E anyway?-" I looked at him. "- oh, right, Darren" he said quietly, looking guilty.

"it's ok, but I haven't done P.E since"

"well, looks like I'm hiding too, then doesn't it?" He grinned.

"Does it?"

He nodded. "Come on, we need to go and hide"

We ran into the guys toilets and into a cubicle. Danny sat on the floor. I looked at him.

"What?"

I shook my head, pulled down the toilet lid and sat down. I got out my Ipod.

"oh, can I listen?"

"umm, I don't think you will like my style of music, you seem like a dance type to me"

"I don't care, I got my ipod taken off me" He smiled.

"why?"

"detention yesterday" I looked guilty.

"I don't mind-"he said quickly "-it was worth hitting Chris in the face"

We laughed.

I gave him a headphone and we sat there listening to Blink-182 for the whole hour, I could have sat there all day but the bell rang for English, we got up and walked out the toilets.

"By the way, I do like Dance music but I like Blink as well" He smiled at me.

"Re-" I was about to answer him when I was pushed into a locker.

"oops, watch your back, Poynter!" Chris shouted walking off.

Danny was about to run after him but I grabbed his arm.

"leave it."

"Seriously, Dougs, you can't keep doing this, you need to stand up for yourself" He looked at me seriously.

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped.

He looked hurt.

"Sorry, just my head hurts" I looked down.

He smiled. "it's ok"

English wasn't bad, I guess, just a few insults but nothing that I really cared about. Danny was sending me notes saying 'ignore them' but if they got personal or hurtful they said 'stand up for yourself'.

By the time it got to Lunch my fists seriously wanted to connect with his face.

_Seriously! I thought that coming here would give me a fresh start. But no! another Darren! _

Tom and Harry walked over to us and sat down.

"What's up, Dougs?" Harry asked seeing my fists curled up, probably.

"nothing" I muttered.

"Chris" Danny whispered.

Tom nodded.

Once we finished eating we were walking out of the cafeteria, we had to walk past Chris's table, I didn't notice as I was searching through my bag for my timetable. I wanted to see what we had next. Chris stuck is foot out and I tripped over it and whacked my head, face first, off the floor.

Chris and his followers started laughing.

Tom walked over to me and offered a hand but I shook my head.

I got up and stormed over to his table.

_Not anymore! I've had enough!_

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You talking to me?" He said slowly.

"Yes, I'm fucking talking to you! Do you think that pushing someone, taking the piss out of someone makes you clever? Do you think that it makes you big, popular?-" He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed "-it fucking doesn't! it makes you a dickhead!"

I didn't realise that tears were down my face, I was so angry, I couldn't take it anymore.

Chris stood up and looked down at me.

"I'll tell you something-" he bent down and whispered in my ear. "I won't hurt you now, I'll wait for the right moment, there will come a time when you don't feel so big around your mates, and when that time comes,-" he paused as I gulped "-I will get you"

He stood up straight and walked back to his table with his mates. I straightened up and quickly walked out the cafeteria and outside. I walked straight past Danny, Tom and Harry who looked as shocked as I did. I walked straight out the gates when I heard my name.

"Dougs, where are you going?" It was Tom.

"Far away!" I shouted from across the road.

"By the way, mate, that was really cool!" said Danny smiling. "I wouldn't have dared saying that to Chris"

I walked back towards them. He lightly punched my arm.

"But, he listened to you yesterday when he called me greasy!"

He laughed.

"we used to be mates, until-" He laughed. "-yesterday!"

We all laughed.

"Really? You and him? Why?"

"He never used to be like that, maybe he's jealous that you have me as a mate!"

I pushed him.

"Somehow I don't think that's likely."

Tom and Harry laughed.

"Oi!"

I turned my head and seen Jazzie and her mate running up to me.

"Oh, hi" I said looking down at her.

"tomorrow, I'm going to Sarah's-" My face lit up. "-Leave my laptop alone!" she gave me a glare and ran off.

"wow, does your sis get her facial expressions from your dad?" Danny asked.

"I've been asking myself that for years, hey, you guys should come over tomorrow!" I said to Tom, Harry and Danny.

"ok!" Said Tom smiling.

"Sure, I'll bring some _Good_ PS3 games, you don't look like a gamer" said Danny looking me up and down.

"I've got nothing better to do." said Harry shrugging. Tom pushed him lightly grinning.

"Ouch!" I said pretending to look hurt. I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 Making Up Excuses

The rest of the day went by quickly, I think it was because of the guys coming round tomorrow. I just hope that Mom and Dad won't mind. They shouldn't mind because they are going out together, to sort out whatever happened between them. Mom didn't look so happy earlier but she seemed to lighten up when she heard about Dan.

Once the bell rang for the end of the day I said goodbye to Dan and literally ran home. I ran into my house and accidentally slammed the door shut. I flinched at the sound.

"OI!" I heard my Dad shout as it shut.

_Smooth Dougie! You idiot, he'll never let them round now! _

"Sorry!" I said back. It sounded like he was in the living room so I quietly walked into the room.

"umm, Dad?" I said quietly, looking at my shoes.

"What?" He looked at me angrily.

"You know how your going out tomorrow? And Jazzie is going to her mates?"

"Spit it out boy!"

"Can a few of my mates come round?" He didn't look happy. "Please?"

"No" he said and turned away.

"Why?" That was a mistake.

"because I know what 'a few' means to you, it means your whole class, which means my house will be trashed."

'_Whole class'? well for starters the whole class hates me!_

"That has never happened! I don't even have many friends-"

"No surprise."

"-I only have 3!" I said a little loud.

"No!"

I huffed and stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut.

I jumped onto my bed and sighed.

_He never lets me do anything! Jazzie gets to do everything! He's just making up excuses so he can make my life miserable._

My phone vibrated. I took it out my pocket and read the screen.

1 new message. Danny.

Danny: Hey mate, just wondering if its ok that I come round tomorrow?

I sat there and re-reading the message a few times. _Should I? Dad would never find out, he's out all day with Mom. Jazzie's round her mates. They would never know._

Dougie: yeah, its fine. See ya tomorrow, tell the others for me please. Ain't Got much credit.

_What's the worst that can happen? It's only for a few hours._


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Mistake

I got up early the next morning. 7:18am to be exact. I was the only one up. Mom and Dad left early. Jazzie was in bed. I went downstairs and made myself some Toast and a cup of tea, then went to watch TV for a while. Around 9:30 Jazzie came downstairs, already dressed and her hair done.

"Sup, Freak." She said walking past me and into the kitchen. I made rude hand gestures behind her back. "Saw that."

"You were meant to." I said back.

"Sure I was" She walked back in with some orange juice and sat next to me. "So, what are you up to today?"

"nothing." I shrugged slightly.

"Loner" She muttered, not-so-quietly.

"Am not!" I said.

"Am too!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever, I going out now" She walked to the front door. "See ya, loner!" Before I could reply she walked out and slammed the door.

I looked at the clock. _Shit! 9:48! Their coming at 10!_ I ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly got dressed and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

_I am so excited! I haven't had anyone come round for ages! Dad has never let me before, well, he's not exactly letting me now but, He doesn't have any reason not to!_

DING DONG

I ran down the stairs and Danny stood there smiling at me.

"Hey!" I said smiling and let him in.

"Wow! Posh place, mate!" He said walking into the living room.

"Is it?" I said looking confused.

"Well, compared to my place it is" he said laughing. I smiled back. "Do ya have anything I could eat, didn't have breakfast, my mom doesn't trust me with the toaster-"I looked at him confused. "-Almost blew it up last time." I laughed but didn't bother asking how, anything possible when Danny is around.

I took him into the kitchen and made him Scrambled Egg on Toast and got him some Orange Juice.

"Aww, Thanks mate, I could get used to this!" He smiled creepily at me. I laughed.

"Where's Tom and Harry?" I asked looking round.

"Oh, umm, Harry has to take his Dog to the vets, and Tom has a last minute Dentist appointment, they said they would be round later."

I nodded.

"So, what's there to do here in this posh house?" He said smiling at me cheekily.

I took him up to my room.

"Wow, this is smaller than my room, I feel lucky!" I smiled slightly at him.

He walked over to my desk. "Hey, I didn't know you played guitar!"

"huh?" _Dad sold my bass so how could he know?_

He picked up a Guitar pick and sheet music.

"Oh, yeah, I don't have a bass anymore though, Dad sold it." I looked down.

"I play guitar and I have a bass! You can come round and play it anytime you like." He smiled. I looked up and smiled back.

He walked over to my DVD collection and started giggling.

"What?" I said looking offended.

"Marley and me, seriously?" He picked up the DVD to show me.

"and?" I walked over to him and snatched the DVD. "It's a good film, For saying that we are going to watch it!"

I grabbed him arm and dragged him down the stairs, into the living room and forced him onto the sofa. I put the DVD in and sat next to him.

"Come on, Doug's, do we have to?"

"yes, now, shut it!"

"Excuse me?" He stood upfront of me. I thought he was about to argue with me but instead he started tickling me.

"D-D-Dan….st-stop…pl-ple-please!"

"What? Sorry Couldn't hear that?"

"D-D-Da-nn-y…..S-St-Sto-Stop!"

He kept of tickling me, until suddenly my Dad came through the Front door. We immediately broke up.

"What is this?" He shouted looking at me with daggers.

"D-Dad" I whispered.

"Who is this?" he stormed over to the sofa. I jumped up and walked backwards until my back was against the wall.

"D-D-Danny, a F-F-riend."

"What did I say?"

"I-I-I- know-" Dad was slowly coming around the sofa towards me. I have never been so scared in my life. "-but"

"No Buts! When I say something, I mean it! Who do you think-"

"I know but-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" He shouted forcing my head against the wall, his voice booming around the room. I fell to the ground, clinging to my head. I looked across at Danny, He had his hands over his mouth looking back at me.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you are in charge of me? That I will jump to your every command? Hmm? Do ya?" He kicked me in my stomach, forcing me to answer.

"No!" I screamed at him, crying.

At that moment my mom walked into the house, carrying bags full of groceries, she walked into the living room and dropped the bags.

"Richard!" She shouted looking at Dad kicking me. Dad turned around.

"Mary, errrr-"

Mom and Dad just stared at each other, Mom with tears in her eyes, Dad speechless.

Danny looked at them both, but suddenly ran at me, Dragged me up by my arms and dragged me out the house.

We kept on running, Danny dragging me, until we got by this road called 'Oak Barn Avenue'.

"Dude, I have to stop running, I'm bloody Shattered." He said to me, bending down to catch his breath. I stood up once i caught my breath and hit him on the head lightly.

"What the heck was that?" I shouted.

"What?" he said looking up at me.

"That! At mine, Dragging me out!"

"You were being abused!"

"What? Don't be stupid!" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What did you expect me to do? Let your Dad beat you to death?" He looked upset.

I unfolded my arms in defeat.

"Sorry, mate. It-it's just, What am I supposed to do now?-" I started crying. "-I don't want to go back but, but I have to."

He pulled me into a hug. He suddenly let go, looking like he had just thought of the most amazing idea in the world.

"You can stay at mine the night!"

I smiled at him and nodded.

Danny's house was a small but comforting home. Cream walls and Carpet, leather sofa, Big TV and 2 reasonably sized bedrooms upstairs.

"It's not much like yours." He said shyly.

"I love it! It's comfy." I said smiling, he smiled back.

He took me into the Kitchen.

"hungry?"

I nodded enthusiastically. He threw me a packet of crisps.

"Can't cook, sorry." I laughed but immediately regretted it.

"Dude, you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. Danny folded his arms and walked over to me.

"Lift up your shirt." I did. "Dude, there'll be a bruise tomorrow." He poked my stomach.

"ahh! Dick!" I said.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I walked passed him and started looking in the cupboards.

"Dude, What are you doing?" Danny said watching me.

"making us dinner-" He looked at me strangely. "-we can't live on crisps."

He nodded and I started making dinner.

I made us a jacket potato with cheese each. I passed it to Danny who gave me a nod in thanks.

"So, you ok?" He said eyeing me carefully.

"umm, yeah, I'm coping I guess." He nodded.

"Everything will work out in the end, you just have to give it time." He smiled at me.

Danny's Phone started ringing. He walked over to it, looked at the screen and sighed.

"Hey mom…yeah…again?….who is it this time?…..who the fuck is Dom?…alright sorry…ok…..see you then….yeah….bye." He put down the phone and sighed.

I sat there staring, he looked really down.

"Umm, is everything alright, mate?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Looks like its just me and you tonight mate, mom's with this guy called Dom, whoever the fuck he is." he looked annoyed as he said his name. "so, what do you wanna do?" He looked excited.

"umm, up to you!" I smiled at him.

"FIFA!" He shouted and ran out the room.

"Dan!" I shouted and followed him up the stairs and into his room. By the time I got there, the game was already on, and Dan was sitting on the floor playing it.

"Wow, your slow!" He said looking up at me. I sat next to him and hit him lightly on the arm.

The next time I looked at the clock it was 12:43AM, I looked across at Dan who was falling asleep leaning against his bed. I tapped him.

"Dan, Dan, we better get to sleep." he nodded.

He stood up and went to his wardrobe, pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow and threw them to me. I nodded a thanks, laid them out on the floor and got in.

"Night, mate." I said.

"Night."

Danny turned off the light and got into his bed.

A few minutes later I sat up.

"Umm, Dan?"

"hmm"

"Thanks for, you know, everything."

"No problem, dude."

I smiled and lay back down.


	9. Chapter 9 Pain, Fear, Tears

Pain, Fear, Tears.

I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't Danny's room. I was in my living room, except something was different, there was no furniture. I stood up.

"Dan!" No answer.

"Mom!" Again, No answer.

_Where is everyone? How did I get here?_

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise. I jumped. I started moving forward cautiously.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The banging noise was getting louder, like something was coming closer. I didn't realise I was moving backwards until my back hit the wall.

The noise got so loud that I covered my ears with my hands and crouched down.

A huge shadow loomed over me, which caused my to look up. I gasped. Dad.

"No!" I screamed and ran out the room. He started to follow me.

Next thing I knew I was running down a dark corridor. I didn't have time to thing about how I got here, I just kept running. I looked behind me, Dad was catching up.

My face hit something hard and cold. The Wall. I turned around, There was no escape, I was trapped. I curled up into a ball on the ground, whimpering.

"no, please, stop, leave me alone."

Dad laughed. His laugh sounded like a Villain from a movie. He took something out of his pocket. His Belt. One of his old punishments from when I was younger.

I whimpered as he hit me with it. He hit me continuously. Every hit got more and more painful. I started screaming and shouting for him to stop but he just laughed.

Through my panic and screams I notice that the floor started to change, it started to feel like carpet and it felt like I was under a cover. I looked up at Dad confused, he was disappearing. Once he had fully disappeared and once i started to feel safe, I stood up.

I heard a voice echoing around the corridor, it was getting louder.

"Dougie! Dougie! Dougie!"


	10. Chapter 10 Chart Material

"Dougie! Dougie! Dougie!"

I opened my eyes. Danny was kneeling over me, shaking me.

"Hmm? Dan? What are you doing up?" Danny sighed and leaned back.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me."

"What?"

I sat up and looked around. I was back in Danny's room. I stood up slowly and walked towards his bedroom door. I slowly put my hand on the door handle. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened the door and opened my eyes. Nothing, no one was there.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I turned around to see Danny looking at me oddly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said shaking my head as I closed the door.

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Right, well your 'nothing' woke me up, so obviously, your 'nothing' is a 'something'."

"What?"

He sighed. "Dude, you were screaming."

I looked embarrassed.

"had a nightmare." I muttered quietly and sat on the floor.

"yeah, I gathered that-" He moved to sit by me. "-what about?"

"Dad." I whispered.

Danny kept quiet. I didn't think he knew what to say, neither did I.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"One minute." Danny said and ran out the room.

I sat there waiting for him to come back. When he did, he was holding two guitars, he passed me one.

I looked at him oddly.

"You can play right?-" I nodded. "-well this helps me when I'm feeling down."

I started playing randomly. Danny smiled and bobbed his head to the sound.

"Oh, hey, I've been working on a song that kind of fit's the mood, wanna hear it?"

I nodded.

"Ok don't laugh, its not finished yet." He warned me.

"When everything is going wrong

And things are just a little strange

It's been so long now

You've forgotten how to smile.

And overhead the skies are clear

But it still seems to rain on you,

And your only friends all have

Better things to do.

When your down and lost

And you need a helping hand.

When your down and lost,

Along the way.

Oh, just tell yourself

Ah, I'll be OK."

"Dude, that's chart material!" I said smiling enthusiastically.

He laughed. "It's not that good." He said shyly. I gave him a death glare.

"I don't know what to put next though."

"Hmm, how about:

Now things are only getting worse

And you need someone to take the blame"

"Dude! Songwriters mind!" I laughed.

The next few hours we spent writing his song which we later named 'I'll be ok'.


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye Dan

The rest of year 9 went by smoothly, Chris eventually backed off when he noticed I couldn't care less, and he moved onto a new, new guy named Carl. _Poor Kid._

Mom kicked Dad out just before Christmas and I haven't seen or heard from him since, until the police called Mom and informed us that he is in prison. _About time too!_

Mom is doing fine now, after months of apologising and crying. Jazzie hasn't gotten over it, she doesn't care about that fact that he tried to beat me to death. it's the fact that he hasn't tried to contact her.

Me, Dan, Tom and Harry are still best friends but Tom had finished high school now, _Lucky Bastard,_ and has a place in a posh college, taking Music and English Literature, _Smart Arse._ Harry starts year 11 and me and Dan start year 10 in September. It is currently the six week holidays.

Me and Harry are in the park by his house waiting for Dan and Tom, enjoying ourselves on the swings. _I don't care how old we are, you are never to old for the swings!_

"So, mate, looking forward to school?" He said casually.

"Can't wait, mate." I replied sarcastically.

"year 10 isn't that bad, just coursework the size of Everest!" He said laughing at my disgusted face.

Just then we saw Tom in the distance running towards us.

"Watch out, Smart arse is coming." Harry said looking out.

"Hey, guys!" He said when he eventually reached us. _He isn't the fastest runner, but then again, who am I to judge?_

"Well, I say Chap, Doesn't Thomas look absolutely spiffing this evening?" I said putting on my best posh voice.

"Jolly Hockey sticks, I do say he does. And how are you Sir Douglas, on this fine night?" Harry said grinning at Tom.

"I'm absolutely superb. Thank you for asking, Sir Harold."

"Oh, Sod off!" Tom said folding his arms, which made us laugh harder.

"Where's Dan?" Harry asked when we eventually calmed down.

Me and Tom Shrugged.

We sat there for another 30 minutes, waiting, texting, calling, trying to get in touch with Dan which was no use at all, until we saw Dan in the distance, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"oh Dear." Tom said.

Danny wandered towards us to where we were.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Mate, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Mom's getting married." He mumbled.

"Err, Don't mind me asking but isn't that good?" I asked confused.

"Not when its that dick, Dom!" Danny Shouted.

"ah" Harry whispered.

I Nodded.

Dan is always saying that Dom treats him differently to his other children. Dom has been married twice before and has three other children. Two boys, Gordon and Tony and one girl, Chelsea. All older than Danny.

"So, when's the wedding?" Harry asked quietly.

"1st September."

We gasped. I fell off my swing backwards but immediately stood up.

"what? But that's in three weeks!"

He nodded.

"It gets worse, Mom and Dom want to start a new life together, in Vegas."

"Fuckin' Vegas!" Tom said. "No offence, Dude, but that's a bit risky, Don't ya think?"

He nodded.

"No! No! No! This isn't right, your education, your while life!-" I started to mumble to myself, but the guys still heard me. "-no, we can sort this out! You can live with me, until you get a job and then we can get a flat together, and work on our song writing, get signed, become rockstars! Then you will meet a girl, probably a model, fall in love, get married, have kids, and be happy! Yeah, sorted!" I turned around and saw all the guys looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Dude, as much as I like your plan, it's already booked, I'm moving." He said the last part quietly. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Just do me a favour, yeah?"

"Sure, anything."

He smiled.

"Make sure you live that life, except for the model, She's mine." I laughed.

"You got it." I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12 Everything Went Dark

It has been two months since Dan left for Vegas. Since my life has gone downhill. I have once more become Chris and his new follower, Carl's punching bag. Just today I have three new bruises from where they 'accidentally' knocked me down the stairs and a cut above my right eyebrow from where I attempted to tell on them.

I am currently sitting in the dinner hall in my usual spot at the 'Loser Table'. Chris and Carl are giving me glares and pretending that the palm of their hands are my face. Usually around this time Harry comes over and gives me the daily sympathy looks but not today, because Harry is in Edinburgh visiting his ill Aunt, for three weeks. I am alone, again. I still keep In contact with Dan, I text him every night asking how his day was, and him trying to give me advice. I speak to Tom as well but we haven't met up in months because of his posh college homework. I have homework as well but I don't do it. _What's the point? I'm failing anyway! _Mom thinks its because I miss Dan but the teachers think I'm doing it on purpose. I'm getting thinner as well, probably because I'm running away from Chris everyday after school.

_I'm sick of it! I'm sick of waking up every morning dreading my day, wanting to hide under the covers thinking it will keep me safe. I'm sick of the nightmares, I haven't had a proper night sleep since Dad beaten me, I haven't smiled since Dan left. Dan is probably sick of me moaning about me life to him everyday. He's doing great! New house, New Friends, even a girlfriend called Crissy, apparently she's the most popular girl in school! What do I have? Nothing!_

My phone vibrated, I was giving Danny my daily moan.

I opened the message, it simply read:

'Stay Strong'.

I wrote back to him: I don't think I can anymore. I'm Sorry.

I started to cry quietly, but not very subtle.

I heard Carl shout. "Hey, guys look, Poynter's crying!" Everyone started laughing at me.

Chris started throwing food at me, and when Chris does something, everyone follows.

I ran out of the hall, and kept running until I was outside the school gates. I turned around, Chris and Carl were running after me. I panicked and wasn't watching what I was doing, I started to run across the road, not aware of my surroundings.

"Poynter, watch out!" I heard someone shout.

I hear a Bang, felt Pain and then nothing.

Everything went dark.


End file.
